How To Save A Life
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: High school life isn't as easy as it looks. Actual story to 'Do they even care anymore'.
1. Any Other Day

**A/N: **Sorry you guys. I would have had this up days ago but my computer is a piece of trash that never does what I want it to do. Sighs Anyway...I hope you guys like this. I worked hard on it and I would appreciate it if you would all review.

This is really random, but have any of you guys ever seen the movie "Return Of The Living Dead"? It's old, but awesome. At least in my opinion anyway. Two of the guys that play in it also play in the second one as different characters.

Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own SP.

Any Other Day – Kenny's P.O.V.

_"It's not like you hate him or want him to die, but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide." - Hero (Superchick)_

I sighed. I was in my first class of the day, math. Nobody really listens in here. It doesn't matter though. The teacher, Ms. Connors, still drones on about fractions and multiples without noticing how loud we're being. She's so deaf someone could go right up behind her and scream and she still wouldn't notice. I called her a old hag once. Right to her face too. All she said was "Thanks. I like my new hand bag too." I'm not really sure how she got _that _out of what I said, but I suppose it really doesn't matter.

I was so bored I looked around to see what the other people in the class was doing. Tweek, Craig and Clyde were talking about something in the left corner of the room, Bebe was telling Wendy about the new shoes she bought, Damien was telling Pip about his dad's new boyfriend, Stan was writing Wendy a love note, Butters was humming to himself, and Token was trying to get Rebeca to go out with him. They were of course more people in the class, but these were the only ones I knew personally, therefore the only ones that interested me.

Cartman and Kyle are both in a different class right now. Science I think. I don't really care. I don't have Mr. Reynolds until third period so it's no concern to me where they are. They don't care about where I am so why should I care about them? I chose to ignore the voice in the back of my head that answered because their your friends. Friends? I rolled my blue eyes at the thought. The four of us have been drifting apart lately.

Cartman is actually trying to loose weight. A lot of us laughed at him when he told us he was trying to loose some of his blubber. That was until we realized he was being serious. He says it's so no one will make fat ass jokes about him anymore, but I suspect he has a crush on Wendy. Theres no way he would let a bunch of jokes bother him so much he would use all of his spare time exercising. Thats just not Cartman.

Then theres Kyle. All his spare time goes to studying now. It pays off I guess. His mother is proud of him and he's eligible to get in to college. Lucky him, he's a boring nerd. It's still a better a excuse to ignore me then Stan's.

Stan was going out with Wendy again. That meant spending time with Wendy, getting good grades to impress Wendy, and buying Wendy gifts. When he wasn't doing that, he was thinking about the raven haired girl. It was official. Stan Marsh was smitten.

That left me. I would have no one to talk to because my friends were all busy with their lives, leaving me behind. I was alone.

Sometimes Stan would be my partner in here when the teacher would make us pair up with someone. That was only when Wendy would partner up with Bebe though. If Bebe wasn't here then I would get stuck with Butters. Lucky me, huh?

I often wonder if Stan even considers us friends anymore. I know Kyle does, but he's just nice that way. Part of me thinks that Kyle is fake. A pretender thats just as rude and unhappy as the rest of us. Maybe he's really like Cartman and hates everyone. I'm still waiting for the day he snaps and shows everyone he's not as nice as what he makes people think.

The bell rung and I gathered my stuff to leave. It was going to be like any other day.

**A/N: **Do you guys like it so far? I'm sorry it's so short. Lots more angst to come.


	2. My Reason

**A/N: **So how did you guys like the last chapter? I'm glad I got so many reviews...I still wish I had more though.

Reviews:

Sweet Possum: Your right. Kyle isn't a nerd. This chapter explains why he's acting the way he is.

BTW, have any of you ever watched the movie Plane Dead (Flight Of The Living Dead)? I watched it a few days ago and my friend Samantha (LOL I have three friends with the same name as me) is coming over tomorrow to watch it. She came over yesterday and we got half way through it before her mom came to pick her up.

My Reason – Kyle's P.O.V.

_"I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you." - The Reason (Hoobastank) _

I listened closely as I sucked up everything the teacher was saying. I'm aware of the fact that most of the school thinks that I'm a nerd, but they're wrong. I hate studying and paying attention in class when I could be sleeping or talking to my friends. I have a reason for abandoning them though. A reason none of them can ever know.

It's not like I enjoy keeping secrets from my friends. Honestly I don't. It kills me inside. It's Cartman that can't find out what it is. If I was to tell Stan and Kenny then it would some how leak back to that fat asshole and I can't take that chance.

What exactly is my big secret? It's simple. I got a D on my report card. When Mom found out she went on a rant about how my friends were bad influences on me. She said that if I don't keep all my grades up, she'll put me in a private school. That means that I'll get even more school work and won't ever get to see my friends.

At first I asked myself if I should tell them or not. I only had to ask myself that once though. I would rather have them mad at me then never get to see them. I would miss them to much. Hell, I would probably even miss Cartman. I would never say that out loud though.

I know that if Cartman was to find out that I could change schools, he would try his hardest to make me fail all my classes. He would do anything to see me gone. To see me suffer. Well, I won't give him the satisfaction.

I looked over at the boy currently occupying my thoughts. He was currently chewing on the tip of his pencil eraser and humming to himself. Even I have to admit that he was trying hard to loose weight. After a few more silent moments he finally noticed me watching him. I watched as his brown eyes narrowed, searching my face for something.

"What is it, Jew?"

I inwardly sighed. Here we go. I feel tired for staying up the night before studying for the history test we have today. There's also the fact that I'm beginning to get a headache. All in all, I don't feel like arguing with Cartman right now.

"Nothing Cartman. I was just thinking...That's all."

Cartman didn't look like he believed him. The brunet boy sighed then opened him mouth to say something.

"Look Kahl, I know there's something wrong with your Jew ass."

I was about to tell him that it was none of his business, but the bell rung and I was out of there before he could say anything else to me.

**A/N: **So do you guys like it so far? Stan's chapter is next.


	3. Love Hurts

**A/N: **This is the rewrite to Stan's chapter. I hated it _so _much I decided to redo it. I'm sorry it took so long to put it up. I just didn't want to write anymore on it. You know what I've discovered? It makes me want to write on it if I've watched a marathon of South Park.

A quick side note? I'm watching 28 Days Later.

Love Hurts – Stan's P.O.V.

"_You make me high! You make me real! You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel. Love is all around you. Your universe is full. But in my world, there is only you." _- My World (SR-71)

I smiled, finishing the letter to Wendy I was writing. We had been together for a week now. I'm determined to make it work this time. It _needs _to work. I don't have Kyle to talk to anymore so I give all my attention to Wendy.

I looked up as Kenny was looking around the room. Not wanting to talk to him, I looked back down at my letter to make it look like I was busy. He always left me alone when it came to things dealing with Wendy.

I love Kenny, I really do. But Wendy doesn't. She doesn't want me around him now because he comes from a "bad family". And what Wendy wants, Wendy gets. So I wont be. I'll keep my distance. I'll ignore him, brush him off. I'll pretend I don't see his hurt expression. Pretend I don't notice how much he's been missing school lately.

I stand up and walk over to Wendy as the bell rings.

"Hey. You want me to walk you to class?"

She looked uncomfortable.

"What? What is it?"

"Stan...This isn't working out."

"Huh?"

He frowned. He thought their relationship had been fine...

"I'm sorry Stan."

Sorry? She was _sorry_? He had been ignoring one of his best friends for her and she's SORRY?!

At that moment Clyde came up and wrapped a arm around her waist. "Hey Babe." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Stan felt sick as he watched them walk out the door together.

Glaring and feeling hurt, he stormed down the hallway and out the school doors not even realizing he had passed Cartman and Kyle.

**A/N: **I like this one more then the first one.


End file.
